Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{6q - 7}{7} \times \dfrac{6}{2q}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ (6q - 7) \times 6 } { 7 \times 2q}$ $a = \dfrac{36q - 42}{14q}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{18q - 21}{7q}$